youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
We Survived.
"ICEBERG!!" I hear. But I don't worry, because the ship is unsinkable... right? Suddenly my feet are wet. Ice cold water is rushing in from the side. "Cora! Corinne!" I hear my name being called. "Jacob!" My brothers voice is the one I heard. My deep scarlet curls fly behind me as I run into his arms. The hug lasts about two seconds, before he grabs my hand and runs to the main deck with me. "NO MORE MEN!" A crew member yells. Jacob stops in his tracks. An eighteen year old counts as a man. I'm not leaving without him though. "I'm not going without you Jacob." I say. "Cora, get in a lifeboat." He says. "No." I say, making my point. "Corinne Alice Walker, get on that lifeboat." He says, very sternly. "Not without you Jacob Christian Walker." A crew member grabs my shoulder. "No! Let go of me! I'm not going! Leave me alone! No! NO!" But it doesn't work. I'm in a lifeboat. I see Jacob run to the side. I grab his hand before the boat is lowered into the water. "Mom! I'd rather die than live without Lee or Dad!" A girl says. She's sitting beside me. "Me too." I say. "You lost your dad and brother too?" She asks, her eyes red from crying. "No, just my brother, my dad died and my mother died soon after. we were going to stay with our Aunt Jane in Winnipeg." I explain. "We were going to Winnipeg also, to live with our Aunt Melinda and Uncle Carl. My name's Flora. What's yours?" Flora tells me. "Corinne. Everyone calls me Cora though." "Corinne's a pretty name. This is my mom, Marianne and my sisters Karin and Amanda. Do you have any sisters?" She asks, "One. Marina, but she lives with her husband and newborn baby Eilidh." I answer. "Flora! Look. The ship is on end!" Flora's sister Amanda squeals excitedly. I look as the beautiful, unsinkable ship slides into the freezing cold water of the Atlantic. But the thing that catches my eye are the three individual splashes that look like men jumping into the water. They disappear behind a lifeboat. Flora's sisters and Flora fall asleep, so I do too. "Corinne. Corinne. Wake up. The Carpathia is here to take us to Halifax." Marianne whispers. I wake up and climb onto the ship next to us. The last lifeboat has three men in it. I'm pushed into a room some people were willing to share with Flora's family and I before I get a good look at them. "What are your names?" a pudgy woman asks us."Corinne Walker." I say. "Flora James." "Karin James" "Amanda James." "Marianne James." Flora's family says. "Oh good! I will be right back! Oh, by the way, my name is Eugenia if you need anything." Eugenia trots away happily. Flora and I quickly make friends with the girl who is sharing her room with us, Amalie-Belle, who is heading to Brandon. We all exchange addresses, and coincidentally, I live right across the street from Flora! "There are three men here, two are looking for Misses, Flora, Karin, Amanda and Marianne James?" Two men walk in. "Lee!" Flora screams. "Charles!" Marianne yells. Their family runs up and hugs them happily. "And this other young man is looking for a Corinne Walker?" She whispers loudly. "JACOB!" I yell, and run towards my brother. "Cora!" I run and hug my wet brother. "I thought you died! Were you the one who jumped off?" "Yes. A crew member told me to, and Lee and Mr. James did too." "We survived the Titanic." Epilogue Flora, Corinne and Jacob made it to Winnipeg, and their family was very welcoming. Flora grew up and married a doctor, while Corinne married Lee and Flora and she were very happy at the idea of being related. Jacob married a young girl named Leia, and had two daughters named Corina and Florence. Corinne had a daughter Eliana, and Flora had two sons named Alexander and Henry. The favorite story of both families was how they all survived the Titanic. Category:Historical Fiction Category:Completed